KIM CUPID
by Kyungja.gom
Summary: Kim Cupid, julukan untuj Kim Jongin yang trelah berhasil menjodohkan beberapa teman di tempatnya bekerja. Chanyeol ingin Jongin menjodohkannya dengan teman satu kantornya. Apakah Jongin akan berhasil melakukannya? KAISOO / KAI / KYUNGSOO
1. PART 1

"Jongin.. Jodohkan Aku dengan lelaki ini?"

Namaku Kim Jongin, aku seorang karyawan di departemen keuangan disalah satu perusahaan terkenal di korea selatan. Aku terkenal dengan nama "KIM CUPID". Mereka memanggilku seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Selama tiga tahun bekerja, aku berhasil menjodohkan beberapa orang teman satu kantor atau kantor yang berbeda. Keberhasilanku dalam menjodohkan hampir 99% berhasil hingga menuju kepernikahan. Bahkan Upah yang kuperoleh sebagai "KIM CUPID" lebih besar daripada upah setiap bulan yang ku peroleh. Mereka rela mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menemukan jodohnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal jodoh, pekerjaan ini tidak berhasil ku terapkan pada diriku sendiri.

"Satu kantor dengan kita?" Aku bertanya pada temanku, Chanyeol. "Sepertinya Aku baru melihatnya"

"Dia baru beberapa bulan bekerja disini. Departemen pemasaran. Kami berbeda tim. Aku berada di tim Baekhyun sedangkan dia berada di tim Suho" Jelas Chanyeol

"Satu departemen denganmu? Dekati saja dia langsung. Tanpa bantuanku kau bisa melakukannya"

"Ck.. Andai saja itu bisa kulakukan" Keluh Chanyeol seraya memukul meja ringan

"Kenapa?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau tahu Suho dan Baekhyun seperti apa?"

"Maksudnya?" Aku menatap Chanyeol heran

"Mereka saling bersaing Jongin, agar bisa dipromosikan. Kau pasti sudah dengar. kedua tim ini seperti musuh. Anggota tim tidak diizinkan bicara satu sama lain. Suasana di departemen pemasaran seperti rumah hantu"

"Hahahaha.. Kasian sekali hidupmu" Aku tertawa terpingkal mendengar ocehan Chanyeol. "Tapi Kau bertahan disana hampir lima tahun"

"Baekhyun tidak mengijinkanku keluar" Adu Chanyeol kesal."Beruntung dia datang, jadi hariku tidak membosankan. Yaa.. Meskipun Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari bilik kerja" Chanyeol menceritakannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau bisa mendekatinya sepulang kantor. Mengajak makan malam atau mengantarkannya pulang" Aku memberi saran

"Tidak bisa. Suho selalu berada disisinya. Suho tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi sendirian. Dia selalu mengantar dia pulang. Sepertinya Suho menyukainya." Adu Chanyeol

Aku menatap foto lelaki yang Chanyeol berikan untukku. Foto ini diambil tanpa sepengatahuan lelaki itu. Dia terlihat sangat imut

"Bukankah dia lelaki yang tampan?" Dia bertaya

"Ya begitulah. Selera mu boleh juga"

"Kau tahu, dia seperti malaikat Jongin. Tampan, baik, senyumnya manis" Puja Chanyeol untuk nya "Kau harus membantuku. Untuk biaya itu terserah kau, yang penting perjodohan ini harus berhasil"

"Baiklah" Aku menyanggupi.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja. Baekhyun akan mengoceh jika Aku telat" Dia berdiri dan akan meninggalkan kafe dimana kita bertemu

"Hmmm.."

"Oiya Jongin" Chanyeol berbalik "Namanya Do Kyungsoo"

HAPPY KAI DAY

14-01-2020


	2. PART 2

Setelah permintaan dari Chanyeol untuk menjodohkannya dengan salah satu rekan timnya di departemen pemasaran. Aku mulai mengamati gerak gerik Kyungsoo dan mencari informasi tentangnya. Sudah hampir satu minggu, hampir tidak ada informasi yang ku peroleh selain 'Kyungsoo kekasih Suho' karena hampir setiap waktu mereka selalu bersama. Setiap hari Chanyeol akan menanyakan kapan dia akan melakukan kencan dengan Kyungsoo. Akibat frustasi dengan informasi itu, Aku memutuskan mengunjungi departemen pemasaran yang terletak satu lantai di tempatku bekerja.

"Kim cupid.. Tumben sekali kau berkunjung kemari" Itu Baekhyun, kita bertemu di depan lift. "Mencari Chanyeol?"

"Tidak.. Aku tau dia keluar kantor hari ini"

"Lalu? Mencariku?"

"Kyungsoo. Aku mencari Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo? Apa dia target berikutnya? Siapa yang minta dijodohkan dengannya " Baekhyun bertanya

"Itu rahasia Baek. Aku tidak bisa membocorkan identitas pencari jodoh. Kau lihat saja nanti siapa yang mempunyai kekasih pada akhirnya" Jelasku. "Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Ini waktu makan siang. Kulihat Dia keluar bersama Suho tadi"

"Dimana biasa Kyungsoo makan siang?"

"Aku tak tahu" Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan memasuki lift untuk pergi makan siang.

Aku memasuki sebuah restoran cepat saji dalam perjalanan pulang kerja untuk memberi makan cacing di perutku yang memberontak sejak siang tadi. Aku tidak sempat makan siang karena memutuskan menunggu Kyungsoo kembali setelah makan siang. Tapi, Baekhyun bilang jika Suho pergi ke luar kota dengan Kyungsoo hari ini.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanan, Aku mencoba mencari tempat duduk. Di waktu seperti ini, restoran cepat saji sangat ramai. Hampir semua kursi penuh terisi. Mataku menyisir ruangan berharap ada satu kursi tersisa untukku. Aku menemukannya, satu meja yang diisi satu orang membelakangiku.

"Kyungsoo?" Kata pertama yang ku ucapakan saat sampai pada meja yang kuincar.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyungsoo heran

"Kau Kyungsoo, departemen pemasaran. Pacar Suho?"

"Ya.. Kau benar.. Pacar Suho? Haha.. Untuk yang itu tidak benar" Jelas Kyungsoo

"Rumor menyebar seperti itu. Boleh Aku duduk disini. Meja yang lain penuh"

"Tentu" Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Aku duduk "Kau berkerja satu kantor denganku?"

"Ya. Aku Kim Jongin" Aku mengulurkan tangan dan Kyungsoo menyambutnya

"Ah.. Kim Cupid" Kyungsoo bersorak

"Hahah.. Semua orang memanggilku seperti itu"

"Kau ternyata sangat tampan" Ucap Kyungsoo

"Ya?" Aku ingin memastikan kembali yang telah ku dengar.

"Tidak... Apa Aku target berikutnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyaku heran

"Dari yang ku dengar, Kau tiba-tiba akan mendekati orang yang menjadi target dan menjalankan misi. Mereka bilang kau bisa menjadi stalker, mengikuti mereka untuk mencari tau tentang kehidupannya dan di laporkan pada klienmu. Jadi, ku pikir kau mengikutiku sampai kesini karena kau sudah mengenal namaku terlebih dahulu"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, Kita tidak sengaja bertemu. Tapi, Kau memang targetnya"

"Menarik" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar"Siapa klienmu?" Tanyanya penasaran

"Chanyeol


	3. PART 3

Malam ini, rencanaku adalah mempertemukan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol untuk mengenal lebih dekat. Kyungsoo setuju untuk melakukan ini.

Setelah pertemuan beberapa minggu yang lalu, Aku dan Kyungsoo banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kami sering berhubungan di dalam atau di luar kantor. Kyungsoo bilang ingin mempunyai teman selain Suho.

Kyungsoo dan Suho tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali, murni sebagai rekan kerja. Suho sudah memiliki kekasih yang sudah dua tahun berjalan, dan mereka saling mengenal karena Kyungsoo yang saling mempertemukan.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sepakat untuk saling bertemu di Taman pukul delapan. Mereka tidak bisa saling bertemu dan berbicara meskipun berada di ruangan yang sama. Berhubungan lewat ponsel pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Pukul delapan malam, Aku berada di dalam apartemenku menunggu kabar bahagia dari mereka, tapi.. Hatiku gelisah seperti tidak rela jika mereka akhirnya bersama. Suara dering ponselku membuyarkan lamunan. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah jendela sebelum mengangkat panggilan.. Hujan.. Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja..

"Jongin.."

"Chanyeol?"

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu saja di apartemen"

"Maaf.. Bisakah kau menghubungi Kyungsoo. Aku menghubunginya tapi dia tidak mengangkat" Jelas Chanyeol

"Kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

"Maafkan Aku Jongin.. Sepertinya malam ini, Aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Baekhyun menyuruhku lembur. Kau tahu seperti Baekhyun tidak akan memberikan izin pulang dengan alasan apapun. Aku sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi diaa... "

Aku memutuskan panggilan Chanyeol secara sepihak, dia sudah gila. Pasti Kyungsoo sudah menunggu hampir satu jam disana. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam sekarang

Aku segera keluar apartemen dan berlari menuju Taman yang tidak jauh dari apartemenku. Hujan yang mengguyur lumayan deras, pasti Kyungsoo sudah kedinginan disana.

Aku sampai di depan taman, Aku terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang sudah membuat tubuhku basah kuyup. Mataku tak henti menyisir Taman untuk mencari sosok Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.. Dia berdiri di bawah seluncuran anak yang ada disana.

"Kyuung?" Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri, Dia pasti sudah kedinginan

"Jongin" Kyugsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut melihatku datang

"Ayo pulang"

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Dia tidak datang, Dia mencoba menghubungimu tapi kau tak angkat" Jelasku.

"Ah.. Ponselku mati" Ucap Kyungsoo setelah melihat ponsel ditangannya "Terima kasih" Kata Kyungsoo

"Untuk?"

"Karena Jongin datang" Kyungsoo tersenyum menatapku, hatiku berdetak sangat kencang

"Kau tidak membawa payung kan? Bagaimana kita bisa pulang?" Kyungsoo bertanya

"Ah. Kau benar. Aku terlalu khawatir saat Chanyeol bilang tidak bisa datang, jadi Aku berlari kesini dan melupakan payung.. Hehe" Aku mengelus tengkukku malu

"Kau pasti kedinginan, ini pakai mantelku?" Saran Kyungsoo, Dia akan melepas mantel yang dipakainya

"Tidak, Kau juga pasti kedinginan, Aku tak apa" Cegahku

"Mendekatlah" Kyungsoo menarikku mendekat, memakaikan mantel yang dipakainya lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku, memasukkan badannya pada mantel yang tidak seberapa besar untuk berdua. Kyungsoo memelukku erat, sangat erat

"Emm.. Kyuung.. Kau akan ikut basah"

"Tidak.. Ini sangat hangat dan nyaman" Aku membalas pelukan Kyungsoo "Detak jantung Jongin sangat cepat. Aku suka mendengarnya"

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin. Jika Aku menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, Apa Kau bahagia?"

Tidak. Kata ini sangat ingin Aku keluarkan saat ini

"Aku suka dengan mu, bukan Chanyeol" Lanjut Kyungsoo

"Ya?"

"Ish. Aku mengatakan suka padamu Jongin" Dia menatapku tanpa melepaskan pelukan

"Chanyeol.."

"Ku tak perduli, Kau suka padaku tidak?"

"Emmm.. Itu.. Sebenarnya Aku tertarik padamu saat Chanyeol menunjukkan fotomu"Jelasku

"Kita menjadi kekasih sekarang"

"Tapi.."

"Aku akan jelaskan pada Chanyeol besok. Sekarang cium Aku"

Aku tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo bisa seperti ini

"Jongin.. Cepat cium Aku, Kita sudah sepasang kekasih. Cium Aku sekarang"

Aku hanya diam tidak melakukan apa yang Kyungsoo minta. Kyungsoo menarik mantel agar Aku bisa menundukkan sedikit badanku dan menciumku hangat.

Aku, Kim cupid Akhirnya bisa menemukan targetnya

\- END -


End file.
